Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn in Unova
by Skittykat501
Summary: Ricky buys Pokémon Black 2 for the quadruplet's 2DS. After it mysteriously goes hay-wire, the four find them selfs in Unova. They battle, meet new friends, make new enemies, and save Unova from Team Plasma
1. Enter: Unova!

**Ok, this fanficton is based off Pok****é****mon Black 2. The thing is that Pok****é****mon from Kalos and there are Pok****é****mon contests! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now can I see it?" Asked Dicky looking over Ricky's shoulder as the two came through the front door. In his hands, Ricky had a plastic bad from a game store.

"No. Dicky I told you that I would show what I bought to everyone." Replied Ricky.

"What cha got their guys?" Asked Dawn

"Ricky got a new game for our 2DS and he won't let me see it!" Said Dicky.

"A NEW GAME!" Nicky yelled. He got the blue 2DS and was about to grab the bag, but Ricky kept it away.

"Ah, fine! What I bought was…" He held up a DS game case. "Pokémon Black 2!"

And the excitement was gone just like that. "Really?" Said Dicky. "Really?"

"Be quiet. It's the first time I've ever played a Pokémon game" Said Ricky. He grabbed the 2DS, opened the case and inserted the Pokémon game. He started playing it.

"What a waste of money." Sighed Dawn

"Waste of money?" exclaimed Nicky "It's a waste of 2DS time that should be used for Smash Bros!"

"Um…I think I broke the 2DS." Ricky said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" The three yelled. The ran to Ricky to look at the screen. It was static as the intro played.

"Dicky, what did you do?" yelled Dawn

"I didn't do anything! It's Ricky!"

"Sorry, usually it's you that does something wrong. Ricky, what did you do?" said Dawn.

"I didn't do anything either! It just started doing that when I placed the game in!"

As Ricky said that the intro ended, and the screen became white. "Ok, now what?" Said Nicky.

Four lights came out an engulfed the quadruplets. The one with Ricky was green, the one with Nicky was blue, the one with Dicky was orange, and the one with Dawn was pink. The light went around the room and then went back into the 2DS, with the four inside them. The screen returned to black kyrum as if nothing happened.

…

"Ow, that hurt." Groaned Dawn. She looked around for her brothers. They were still there just about to wake up. She noticed something but Dicky beat her to it.

"Where the heck are we?" He said.

"And what happened to our clothes?" Asked Nicky

The four looked down. They weren't wearing the same clothes they had on before the incident happened.

Dawn had a white visor with a pink stripe going through the middle. Her shirt was white with light blue sleeves with a pink design in the middle. There was a pink bow on the back of her neck. She wore black tights with a bright yellow short skirt over it. She had white and light blue sneakers.

Dicky had a red baseball cap with a black rim and a black design on it. He wore a black shirt with a blue jacket. The jacket was mainly neon blue but near the neck and wrists it was dark blue. He had black jeans and red and black sneakers.

Nicky had a red visor with a white design on it. He had a neon blue shirt covered by a dark blue jacket with black down the sides. He had white shorts reaching his knees and red and black sneakers.

Lastly, Ricky had a black baseball cap with a yellow stripe. He wore a black shirt covered by a red jacket. HE also had black shorts that came to his knees and red and white sneakers.

"I for one like the new clothes." Said Dicky looking at him "Well, at least my new clothes."

"Hello." Said a women's voice. The four turned around to find a young women with a white tank top with a black shirt underneath and a orange jacket, green pants that reach her knees, and orange shoes with black bows on them. She also had blond hair, red glasses, and a green hat with a white bow on it. "I'm Bianca, a assistant of Professor Juniper. You four don't look like you're around here."

"We're not." Replied Dawn

"Do you know where we are?" Asked Nicky

"Your in Aspertia City." Said Bianca.

The four looked at her for a moment before Dicky turned to Ricky saying "Ricky, where is Aspertia City?"

"How should I know? It's the first time I've heard of Aspertia City." Ricky replied.

An odd creature came from nowhere and went up to Dawn. It was gray with white fur near it's ears, neck, and back.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Dawn "What is it?"

"It's not like anything I've ever seen." Said Ricky

"That's cinccino. Have you not seen a Pokémon before?" Asked Bianca.

"No, we have never seen a Poké- wait." Said Nicky. He turned to Ricky "Isn't Pokémon that game you were playing?"

"Yeah, it is." Said Ricky.

"Well, since your new here, I think I can help you." Said Bianca. "This whole world is inhabited by many creatures called Pokémon that have amazing powers. They come in many shapes, sizes, and colors and live in many different places. There are also many types of Pokémon, they are normal, fire, fighting, water, flying, grass, poison, electric, ground, psychic, rock, ice, bug, dragon, ghost, dark, steel, and fairy. Using types gives Pokémon advantages and disadvantages. We humans live happily with Pokémon by living and working together. Some people have Pokémon as pets, some to go in showcases and become coordinators, and some people have Pokémon to battle each other. They are called Pokémon trainers. Pokémon trainers go around the region and collect gym badges. If you collect eight, you can go to the Pokémon league and challenge the elite four and champion."

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Dicky

"Well, Professor Juniper asked me to find five ten year old kids who have never been on a Pokémon adventure to give them Pokédexes to go out to a adventure through Unova. I already found one person, a boy named Hugh, do you guys want to be the other four?"

"I'm sorry" Began Ricky "But we need to find our-OUF!" Dicky pulled him along with Dawn and Nicky into a huddle.

"Hey! What was that for!" Yelled Ricky

"Guys think." Began Dicky

"Think? Dicky, you never think." Said Nicky

Dicky hit him upside the head "Be quite. But what I'm saying is that maybe if we go an this adventure, we can find a way home or something."

"That's…actually smart." Dawn said, "Well, I agree with Dicky. What about you two?"

"Sure." Said Ricky

"I can't think of any other ideas." Said Nicky

The four turned to Bianca. "We accept!"

"Great!" Said Bianca. She reach into her bag and pulled out a container with four balls in them. The topside of them were red and the other side was white. She got the balls and put the container back. "These are Pokéballs. They are used for capturing Pokémon and have Pokémon in them. Every trainer or coordinator needs a Pokémon at the beginning of there journey." She threw the four Pokéballs into the air. The balls opened and released four Pokémon.

One was pig like. It was orange with a black torso and a red ball on its tail. Its front feet were black. Its ears and forehead were black and hear its red nose was a patch of yellow. "This is a male tepig." Said Bianca.

Another one was otter like. It's arms and head were white and its body was light blue. Its flat tail and feet were dark blue along with two small stumps on its head. Its nose was big and brown. There was a scallop on it's stomach. "This is a male oshawott."

Another one was like a snake but with small arms and legs. The bottom of its face, belly, and legs were cream colored. The rest of it's body was green. The area near its eyes was yellow. There were also two leaf like things coming out of it's neck that were yellow as well. "This is a female snivy."

The last one was dinosaur like. It was light green mostly. Around its neck was neon green. It had a horn coming out the back of its head. Its forehead and horn were dark green. It was also dark green around it's eyes. It had two small cream-colored tusks coming out the sides of its mouth. "This is a male axew. Now that you know the Pokémon here, who's going to pick first?" Asked Bianca.

"I think Ricky should go first, he got us here." Said Dawn

The Dicky and Nicky nodded and Ricky went to examine each Pokémon. "You know, I saw each of you three on the back of the game box." He pointed to tepig, oshawott, and snivy. "But know we have this guy." He pointed to axew. "Since I've never seen you before, I want you to be my first Pokémon." He picked up axew and Bianca gave Ricky axew's Pokéball. Snivy grunted, tepig shrugged, and oshawott had a look of disappointment on it's face.

Next was Dawn. She looked at the three left, particularly snivy. "I understand being the only girl." She said to snivy, "I'll pick you and lets help each other, okay?"

"Sni-snivy!" snivy said in approval. Bianca gave Dawn snivy's Pokéball. Tepig was bored and oshawott started to get angry.

Next was Dicky. He went to the two and looked at them "Well, both are cool, but I like pigs more than otters." He said as he picked up tepig. Oshawott was just horrified now. Bianca gave Ricky tepig's Pokéball and she gave Nicky oshawott's Pokéball.

Oshawott looked sad he was picked last so when Nicky he said "Don't worry, I would've picked you any way." Oshawott was happy to hear this and hugged Nicky's leg "…Can you get off?"

"Now, do you guys want to nick name your Pokémon?" Asked Bianca

"Sure" Said Ricky. He looked at axew. "I'll call you, Tusks. You like that?"

"Axe!" said Tusks happily

"Okay," Began Dicky "How about I call you, Porkers?"

"Te-tepig!" Said Porkers as he agreed Porkers.

"Um how about," began Nicky "You are Aqua?"

"Osha, Osha, Oshawott!" Aqua agreed.

"I want you to be…" Dawn pandered "Alice. How about Alice?"

"Snivy." Said Alice calmly.

"Now." Bianca began. "You guys need to decide weather you want to be a trainer or a coordinator since both require different equipment."

"Trainer for the win!" Yelled Nicky. Bianca gave him a blue Pokédex and a blue badge case.

"I want to be a coordinator." Said Dawn.

Bianca gave her a pink Pokédex and a pink ribbon case and said, "Just so you know, you may need a semi-fancy costume."

"Um… maybe… Yeah, I'll be a trainer." Said Ricky. Bianca gave him a green Pokédex and a green badge case.

Dicky chimed in "Trainer? I thought you would've been a coordinator to be honest."

"Well, you thought wrong. Your going to be a trainer too if I'm correct."

"No, I'll be a coordinator." Said Dicky. He got an orange Pokédex and an orange ribbon case.

"You want to be a coordinator?" Dawn asked.

Nicky chimes in "Dickyness in three, two, one, and-"

"I want many girls to see" Dicky did and over amplified pose "THE DICKY."

"-And there it is." Nicky finished.

"Well, I have to get going back to Nuvema Town. I hope you four do well! Bye!" Said Bianca. She walked off but turned around to say, "Oh, maybe you can meet that boy Hugh. He should still be in town!" Then she ran off.

"I wonder who this 'Hugh' is." Pandered Dawn.

"HEY!" Yelled a boy's voice.

The four turned around to see a boy with spiky dark blue hair, a red jacket with white from his neck to his chest, blue jeans and red sneakers. "I'm Hugh. Are you the other four Bianca gave the Pokémon to?"

* * *

**Not one of my best fanfictions****…****But also not my worst. If you stay with me I promise I will make this as best as I can do! Now, what Pok****é****mon did I give Hugh? CLUES:**

· **Not a starter**

· **Has three evolutions**

· **From Unova**

**See you guys next time!**


	2. Hugh, Alder, and Herdier Oh my!

**I'm back peoples! Enjoy this new chapter were the quad battle Hugh, each catch a new Pokémon, meet Alder, and save Floccesy ranch's herdier! And I gave Hugh's little sister a name! I don't own Pokémon. If a trainer has more than one Pokémon but doesn't use it in battle it will still appear in the heading of the battle. I won't announce when the Pokémon learn new moves they just…do. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, so your Hugh." Asked Dicky as he, Ricky, and Dawn put Tepig, Snivy, and Axew into there pokéballs.

"Yes, how about in honor of our meeting, we have a battle?" Asked Hugh

"Ok sure! Who wants to battle him?" Asked Dawn to her siblings.

"I'll do it." Said Nicky

"Osha!" Oshawott said while on Nicky's shoulder

"Ok! I'll use my Sandile I raised from an egg!" Said Hugh "Also, if you need to find out what moves your Pokémon has, use your pokédex."

Nicky nodded and put his pokédex to oshawott. He put it away and said "Ok, lets start."

**_Battle: Hugh and Sandile V.S Nicky and Aqua_**

"Everyone else heard that right?" Said Dicky looking around.

Sandile and Aqua are on a battlefield. "Lets do this Aqua!"

"Oshawott!"

"Good luck Sandile!"

"Sand!"

"Aqua, use tackle!" Yelled Nicky

Aqua ran to Sandile tackling him in to the ground.

"I will not forget the pain you just put my partner through. Sandile, use bite!" Sandile got back up and bit Aqua in the arm.

"Aqua, tackle again!" Aqua got his arm back and tackled Sandile into a tree.

"Sandile, use leer!" Sandile got near Aqua giving him a scary stare.

"…That's it? You just stare at the opponent?" Asked Ricky

"Leer lowers the foe's defense stat thus damaging moves are more powerful. Leer is a status move while tackle and bite are damage moves." Said Hugh

"Ok, Aqua use tail whip!" Aqua turned around and waved its tail cutely.

"Ok, that's a weird move." Said Dawn

"Sandile, use bite!"

Sandile was about to bite Aqua's head "Aqua, dodge it then use tackle!"

Aqua evaded the attack and tackled Sandile to the ground. When the dust cleared, Sandile had swirled eyes indicating it's fainted.

"I couldn't achieve victory for my partner…I won't let myself forget this frustration!" Said Hugh as he got Sandile into its pokéball.

**_Winner: Nicky and Aqua_**

"SEE! There it is again!" Said Dicky

Nicky put Aqua into its pokéball.

"Wow, battling trainers is very different then battling wild Pokémon. But whatever. I'm just happy I have rivals that can help me train and that I can count on." Hugh started to run off "I'm heading off first! Get stronger guys! And Dawn and Dicky, good luck on your contests!" And he was off.

"Bye!" Yelled the four. But then they heard a young girl's voice.

"HUUUUGH! WAIT!" The four saw a seven-year-old girl with brown hair and a light green dress with a pink bow on it. "Aw, he left."

"Excuse me" Said Ricky. The girl turned to him "We just battled him, we could probably catch up to him if you need something."

"Oh! Thank you! I'm his little sister, Bella. I needed to give him a map of Unova. I have two so your group can have one." She gave Dawn Hugh's map and Ricky the map the group has to share.

"Thank you." Says Dicky.

"If you just had a battle, you should go to the Pokémon center. I can show you were it is." Says Bella

"That would be great!" Said Nicky. The four follow the young girl to a building with a red roof and a pokéball in the front of it.

"This is a Pokémon center. Lets go inside." The group go inside to find two counters, one in the back with a young pink haired woman that looked like a nurse and one near the door to the right with two men that looked like store clerks. There was a hallway that went to rooms were trainers can stay over night. The five walked to the counter at the back " Each Pokémon center looks the same no matter where they are. The one at the back is where trainers can go and heal there Pokémon. She is named Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy welcomed the group. "If your Pokémon needs healing, just come to me and I'll heal them without charge!" Nicky gave Aqua's pokéball to Joy and she put it on this device behind her. It glowed for a few seconds the she gave it back. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Said Nicky.

Bella then brought them to the trainer rooms. "If you need to stay over night in a city or a town, go to a Pokémon center and Nurse Joy will rent out a room for you." She then lead them to the counter near the door. "This is Matt and Pat, these two work the store in each Pokémon center."

Matt started "If you're a trainer or coordinator in need of supplies-"

Pat continued "-Pop into a Pokémon center and come to us! We will give you-"

"All the supplies you need for your journey!" Finished Matt

Pat gave Ricky a green backpack, Nicky a blue backpack, Dicky a orange backpack, and Dawn a pink bag that hung over shoulder. "You need a place to put all your stuff."

Dawn bought a few supplies and thanked the two. The group agreed that she would mange the money no matter who won it. The group left the Pokémon center. Ricky turned to Bella "Thank you for showing us around Bella."

"No problem!" Bella said as she left. "Make sure to give that to Hugh! Bye!"

The group exit through the gate to find Bianca. "Bianca, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Nuvema Town." Said Dawn

"Well I forgot to teach you guys how to catch Pokémon!" Said Bianca "It'll be quick, so watch carefully." Bianca went into some tall grass "Find wild Pokémon in tall grass." She walked around until something comes up.

**_Battle: Bianca and Lillipup V.S Wild Purrloin_**

"I can NOT be the only one hearing that!" Said Dicky

"Lillipup, use tackle!" Lillipup tackled the cat like Pokémon. Purrloin hit back with scratch.

"Lillipup, tackle one more time!" Lillipup did so. Purrloin reacted with a tail whip.

Bianca grabbed a pokéball from her bag and threw it at purloin. Purrloin went into the pokéball. The pokéball shook three times then clicked.

**_Winner: Bianca and Lillipup_**

"You know what, forget it! I'm obviously the only one hearing it!" Dicky yelled

Bianca turned around "That's how you catch a Pokémon. It helps if you battle the Pokémon or give it a status problem like poison or paralyze." Bianca gave the group ten pokéballs each and went off again "See you later! Good luck!"

"Bye Bianca!" Yelled the four.

Ricky lead the charge. "Lets go!" As he stepped into the tall grass, he heard a noise.

"Puurrrrrrrrrr." It said. Then, a purrloin leaped in front of Ricky.

**_Battle: Ricky and Tucks V.S Wild purrloin_**

Dicky turned to Dawn "Please tell me you hear that!"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

Ricky got out Tucks' pokéball. "Tucks, come on out!"

Tucks came out as Ricky threw the pokéball. "Axe-axew!" he said

"Tucks, use scratch!" Tucks used his tiny hand to scratch the wild purrloin. The dark type reacted with scratching back.

"Tucks, used scratch again!" Tucks did so one more time. Ricky got out one of the pokéballs and threw it at Purrloin. Purrloin went in the ball and it shook two times. Then it clicked.

**_Winner: Ricky and Tucks_**

"Do you ever stop?" Asked Dicky

**_No_**

Dicky, looking surprised at the voice's response, decided to just shrugged it off.

The others congratulated Ricky for catching his first Pokémon. Ricky took Purrloin out. As she came out she looked at Ricky, tilted her head to the side and said "Purrloin?"

Nicky was about to get his pokédex, but then noticed it wasn't in his backpack. "What the heck?"

Purrloin snickered a little as she revealed it behind her. Ricky thought of a nickname for her "Sneaky, your nickname is Sneaky, ok?"

"Purrloin purr!" said Sneaky.

Nicky got his pokédex back from Sneaky and pointed at her. It said "Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back."

Nicky nodded and Ricky put purrloin back into her pokéball. "Lets continue on guys!"

After going through another patch of grass, a lillipup starts attacking Dicky. That meaning it was biting his jeans. "AAAH! AAAH! Help! Help!"

"Use Porkers dummy!" Yelled Dawn.

"Oh yeah." Dicky took out Porkers pokéball. "Go Porkers!"

Porkers came out and before starting the battle, tackled lillipup off of Dicky's leg.

**_Battle: Dicky and Porkers V.S Wild Lillipup_**

Dicky crossed his arms " I don't care any more stupid voice!" He pointed towards lillipup "Now tackle!"

Porkers tackled the lillipup again and the lillipup got back on its feet to tackle the fire pig.

"Porkers, tail whip!" Porkers turned around and shook his tail.

Liilipup's defense went down and it tackled Porkers again.

"Porkers, tackle one more time!"

Porkers tackled the lillipup again and lillipup leered at the tepig. Dicky got out a pokéball and threw it at lillipup. Lillipup went in and the ball shook three times, and clicked. " That was radcredible!" Yelled Dicky

"New world, old Dickytionary." Said Ricky.

Dawn took out her pokédex and said "Dicky, take your new lillipup out!"

Dicky took Lillipup out and Dawn pointed her pokédex at him. It said "Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area."

Dicky looked at the lillipup and them thought of the quad's old pet dog. "I'll call you Squishy Paws! In tribute to our old dog!"

"Aww!" Said Dawn. Dicky put Squishy Paws back into his pokéball. The group of four continues on without distraction. "Hey guys! I see the next town!" says Nicky. But before they can enter they here a voice of a man.

"You there, trainers!" It said

"You guys heard that too right?" said Ricky.

"Yeah." Said Dawn and Nicky

"YES! I'm not the only- wait, this is a different voice." Said Dicky.

They all looked up at a cliff and saw a man in maybe his thirties with red hair that had an orange outline. He had a yellow robe and white pants, and a chain of pokéballs around his neck. "My name is Alder. I'm a Trainer with a keen interest in the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future together with Pokémon." Alder jumped down in front of the quad. "So, you guys are?"

"I'm Ricky!"

"I'm Dawn."

"Names Dicky!"

"And I'm Nicky."

"Hmph, ok then." Alder then walks around them as if inspecting them.

"Um…Okay, what are you doing?" Dawn asks

Alder stops where he began, in front of them, and said " Your Axew, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig are fine-looking Pokémon. And your Purrloin and Lillipup are warming up to you already!"

"Thank you!' Said Dicky

"But your not seasoned trainers yet…"

"EXCUSE ME?" Yelled Dicky

"Don't worry, I'll train you a little, follow me!" Alder goes into the town with the quad following. "Your Pokémon are always doing their best for you, the trainer, so you must always be kind to them." He points at a road going north. "That's where my house is." He shows them where the Pokémon center is. " Please stop by the Pokémon center first!" He then goes to his house.

After healing their Pokémon, the quad meet Alder at the steps to his house. "Hey, this way! Shall we start training?"

"Well actually, we need to deliver a town map to our friend Hugh." Said Dawn

"This, Hugh. Does he have a sandile?" The quad nod. "I saw him training his Pokémon on Route 20. A town map is an important item. You should give him the town map first." He points to a road going east "Just follow that road." Alder went into his house.

"Well, lets go find Hugh!" Says Nicky

As they run entering route 20, a young boy stops them. "Pokémon battles begin when one trainer spots them! One of you shall battle me!" he said.

"I'll do it!" Says Dawn.

**_Battle: Dawn and Alice V.S Boy and Patrat_**

Dawn takes out Alice, "Go Alice!"

"Sni, Snivy!" She said

"Go, Patrat!" The boy said.

"Patrat! Rat rat!" It said

Nicky brought out his pokédex and pointed it at patrat. It said " Patrat, the scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others."

"Patrat, use bite!" Yelled the boy.

Patrat bit Alice in the tail. "Alice, shake it off-"

"OH! Taylor Swift reference!" Yelled Dicky

"-And then use leer!"

Alice shook her tail until patrat came off. Alice then glared at patrat lowering its defense.

"Patrat, tackle!"

"Alice, dodge it and tackle patrat!" Alice jumped to get out of the way, then tackled patrat into a near tree!'

"Patrat, get up!"

"Alice, while he's down, tackle!" Alice tackled the rodent again. It had swirled eyes.

**_Winner: Dawn and Alice_**

"Patrat, return." The boy got patrat back and gave Dawn $64 them went away.

"Bam! We just did that right Alice?"

"Snivy, Sni, Sni!" Alice said. Dawn put her back into her pokéball. And they continue on. They reach the front of a ranch.

"What's this place?" Asks Nicky

Ricky reads a near by sign "Floccesy Ranch."

"Maybe Hugh went in here," said Dicky

The quad go in and find a ranch house, fences surrounding some sheep-like Pokémon, and more patches of tall grass. "Guys, lets look around for Hugh." Said Dawn.

They look around then enter an opening in the fence. Hugh comes out. "Oh hey guys! You came here to toughen up too?"

"Well actually-" Starts Ricky

Hugh points at Ricky "You! Battle me!"

Ricky try's to start again "But-"

**_Battle: Ricky, Tucks, and Sneaky V.S Hugh and Sandile_**

"Oh, forget it. Sneaky! I choose you!" Ricky yells as he releases Sneaky

"Purr, Purrloin." Says Sneaky

"GO, sandile!" Hugh releases sandile

"Sand!"

"Sneaky, use assist"

Sneaky focused and came out with assurance from Tucks. She slapped sandile.

"Sandile, use rage!" Sandile got angry and attacked the purrloin.

"Sneaky! Use scratch to get sandile off and then scratch again!"

Sneaky got sandile off. "Sandile, use bite!" Sandile bit Sneaky's tail.

"PURRLOIN!" Sneaky shrieked in pain.

"Sneaky, while sandile is biting you, scratch it continuously!"

Sneaky, who is really mad, scratched sandile not only continuously, but also vigorously! Sandile had swirled eyes.

" It can't be! How could I have lost? I need to apologize to my partner." Said Hugh while giving $800 to Ricky who gave it to Dawn.

**_Winner: Ricky, Tucks, and Sneaky._**

"But he didn't use Tucks!" Says Dicky.

**_I don't care; didn't you read the author's note?_**

"What author's note?" Asks Dicky

**_…_****_Never mind._**

"Your not bad. You're thinking about how to bring out your Pokémon's strength. If your siblings are as strong as you, I should be able to count on you guys for back up! " Said Hugh.

"Thank you, but I'm the strongest." Said Nicky

"Then why do me and Ricky both have two new Pokémon while you don't?" Said Dicky

"Well, Dawn doesn't have two either!" Retorted Nicky

"Guys, focus!" Said Dawn. She got out the extra Town map and gave it to Hugh "Here, from you little sister."

Hugh took it, "She didn't have to do that."

Just then, two ranchers, one woman and one man, came through the entrance with a dog like Pokémon. The man said, "I thought it was lively around here! You were having a Pokémon battle, huh? Isn't nice to be young!"

"Who are you?" Asked Dicky.

The man said, "I'm the owner of this ranch. Names Brendan. This is my wife May."

May walked up to them. "After a Pokémon battle you should heal your Pokémon. I'll help with that" She brings out some potions and healed the two Pokémon. Hugh and Ricky took back sandile and Sneaky.

Dawn sees the dog like Pokémon behind them. She takes out her pokédex and points it at the dog. "Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Always obedient and faithful to their Trainers, Herdier have helped them raise other Pokémon since long ago."

"Speaking of which," Said Brendan "You guys didn't happen to see another herdier around here, did you? I have no idea where it went."

May continued, "Our two Herdier are always together and this is the first time one has wandered off, so I'm a little worried…"

"Nope" Says Ricky

"Haven't seen one" Said Dicky

"Not while we were around." Said Nicky

"If I did I would've gotten the pokédex data from that one and not this one." Said Dawn

"You're a little worried." Began Hugh "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Your Pokémon might be lost forever! Whatever, I'll look! You four help me out!" He then ran out in to the ranch.

"…What's his problem?" Asks Dicky.

Dawn just shrugs. Brendan says " I just think it's playing somewhere in the ranch."

May says " While looking, if your Pokémon need healing, come to me."

"Okay." Said the four. Dawn turns to them "lets find herdier guys!"

The four go into the ranch and find two ways. Nicky says "Me and Dawn will go this way." Pointing towards the north. "You guys go that way." Pointing to the west.

"Got it!" Dicky said as he and Ricky went off.

While In the south part of the ranch, after a few steps in a tall grass patch, an odd Pokémon that looks like a blue rabbit, dog, and cat thing. Dawn takes out her pokédex "Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."

Nicky gets out Aqua's pokéball. "I got this." He throws the pokéball releasing Aqua.

**_Battle: Nicky and Aqua V.S Wild Riolu_**

"Aqua, use water gun!" Aqua shot water in Riolu's face. Riolu hit it with its paw as if it was the same move. It then tackled Aqua quickly.

"Aqua, use tail whip!" Aqua shook its tail at riolu. Riolu hit Aqua again.

"Aqua, use tackle!' Aqua tackled the riolu and Nicky threw a pokéball at it. It shook three times and clicked. "Nice one Aqua!"

"Oshawott!" Nicky put Aqua back into its pokéball. He brought out Riolu.

"What should I nick name you…" Riolu looked at him curiously, "…KUNG FU RABBIT!"

"Ri- riolu!" Riolu slapped Nicky.

"Ok, no." Nicky thought of a new name, he thought about how riolu looked sort if like a dog. " How about, Punch Dawg?"

Riolu was silent for a moment. "Ri-ri." He said in content. Nicky smiled and put Punch Dawg back into his pokéball.

"Great, now I'm the only one without two Pokémon." Said Dawn.

"Don't' worry, you'll get one eventually." Said Nicky

The two continue on but then here a noise. "YAWRP!"

Hugh comes out behind them "Did you guys here that just now?" He then went ahead a little. "You guys look farther in!"

"Come on Nicky!" yelled Dawn as she pulled him in to the grove. Deeper and deeper they went till they were in front of a herdier and a man in a black suit with a light blue "P" on it.

"Grrrrr-YIP!" Barked the Herdier

"THAT CRY! You two found it! I'll get Brendan, Dicky, and Ricky! You wait there!" Yelled Hugh.

"But there's some guy with it!" Yelled Nicky. But Hugh was out of ear range.

The man looked at them "You little pests! I'm a member of an organization that strikes fear into the hearts of those who stand before it: Team Plasma!"

"Dude, we're not that scared, and we are standing right in front of you." Said Dawn

"Who's Team Plasma?" Asked Nicky.

"Come on! We tried to conquer Unova two years ago in order to liberate Pokémon?" He said

"…I understood none of what you just said" Said Dawn

"What do you mean by "liberate Pokémon?" Asked Nicky

"Oh forget it! Take this!" He threw a disc at Nicky and he caught it. "It's the TM for the move frustration. It's a move where the more the Pokémon doesn't like the person the more powerful it is. And if you don't know, a TM is a disc that can be used over and over again to teach moves to Pokémon." He then ran out of the grove.

The Herdier came up to them "Yap! Yap!' It said happily."

Hugh, Brendan, Dicky and Ricky them came out. "Guys! You found it!" Said Ricky

"Herdier! What are you doing back here? Well at any rate, thanks for your help you five!" Said Brendan

Hugh got angry again and yelled "You're awfully calm about this! Your Pokémon might have been gone for good! Take better care of it!" He then stormed off.

Dicky whispered to his three siblings "Anger issues!"

"Most defiantly." Said Ricky

Brendan wondered for a bit "Maybe something happened to him." He turned to the group "Thanks again! Now come Herdier! Let's go home!"

"YIP! YAP!" Barked Herdier as he followed Brendan back along with the quad.

…

"And your Pokémon are all healed!" Said May

"Thank you!" Said the four

"I have a present for you Dawn for helping us!" Brendan brought out a pokéball and released a sheep like Pokémon.

Dicky got out his pokédex, "Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. When Mareep's wool builds up with static electricity, its size doubles."

"I want you to have her Dawn." Said Brendan as he held out mareep's pokéball.

Dawn took it and said " Thank you very much!" She looked at mareep. "I'll call you, Ashley, you like that?"

"Maaaareep!" Ashley said bouncing around Dawn. Dawn put her back into her pokéball.

"You guys are really good at battling, did Alder train you?" Asked May

Ricky thought for a moment. "Guys! We forgot about Alder!"

"OH! Right!" Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn ran out the entrance. "Bye May! Bye Brendan! Bye Herdier!"

* * *

**_So, lets recap. Dawn got a mareep, Dicky got a lillipup, Ricky got a purrloin, Nicky got a riolu, Dicky can hear the narrator, and Hugh has anger issues. See you next time!_**


End file.
